


Getting Ready.

by flightytemptress27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Heavy Feelings, M/M, Married!Drarry, Reference to character death, Sirius loves a joke, Sirius’ leather jacket, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, getting Ready for a funeral, prompt: getting ready, sweet and comforting Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightytemptress27/pseuds/flightytemptress27
Summary: Harry and Draco are getting ready for an important, but emotional, event.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Getting Ready.

Harry stared into the mirror, adjusting the worn leather around his shoulders and tugging at the hem; Draco appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and finding the reflection of those green eyes, clouded with emotion.

“You look perfect, love.”

“I look ridiculous. I can’t pull off leather.”

“Hmm...I do wonder if requesting you wear it for the memorial was one last practical joke…” Draco chuckled lightly. A tear rolled down Harry’s cheek; Draco turned him in his arms and gently kissed it away.

“I can’t do this. I can’t say goodbye.”

“It’s not goodbye. He will always be with us. And not just through the bloody jacket.” Draco paused. “He had a wonderful life, Harry. With us, with the kids. And he was ready. He’s been ready since Moony passed.”

“I know, I know. But I’ll miss him.” Harry drew in a shuddering breath, then entwined his fingers with his husband’s - “Okay, let’s go. I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the @drarrymicrofic prompt 'getting ready' - it kind of snuck up on me.
> 
> Remembering my grandmother, who lived a long and happy life, but tomorrow I will miss her calling to tell me happy birthday.


End file.
